User talk:ErnieBert
Hi, Ken! I was away from all Wikis yesterday (early celebration of my birthday, which falls on Tuesday). Thanks for all your help. I'm trying to add more myself right now, but for some reason I can't seem to create new pages (I hope it's a temporary Wikia bug). By the way, the person in my Muppet Wiki avatar image is William Demarest, a Sturges staple who I still haven't created a page for. By the way, as far as seeing a Sturges movie, I just happen to have a spare DVD of The Palm Beach Story (one of my favorites). Drop me a line with your address (blandings5@gmail.com), and I'll see about mailing it to you when I have time. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:53, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Huh. Something's slightly wonky. The pages show up now, but when I submitted, I got a general error page for the website, and when I tried again, the entries were blank. Must be some sort of delay (same thing with your talk page). Anyway, take a glance at Sweeney, which I hope you'll find slightly amusing. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:00, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::Well, hey, happy early birthday! I'm really excited right now. I'm at the library, because it's so much faster to edit, and I found Preston Sturges' autobiography (the one that came out in 1990, edited by Sandy). So between that and the other book, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, but I'll try not to ask too many at once. ::Also, I noticed that sometimes I have to save a page twice before it sticks. Last night, I thought it was me, but it just happened here, so I was going to ask Scott. I just wanted to let you know in case it happened to you. ::Well, I'll write more tonight. Thanks for the DVD offer! -- Ken (talk) 21:08, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, that must be it. It's a fairly new problem, for me anyway, so it caught me off guard. I envy you a little, actually. I still haven't been able to get the inter-library loan forms filled out to re-access all the Sturges print materials. I'll get around to it, though, and certainly having someone else around has given me incentive to step up the pace again. Plus I still need to create that Adolf Hitler page (he and Mussolini, as played by impersonators, both have cameos in The Miracle of Morgan's Creek). Oh, and any info you find on Georges Revanent, please note it down (he had an interesting history with Sturges, but naturally the details are only available in print, and even then a bit scattered). Andrew Leal (talk) 21:26, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::P.S. You may be pleased to know that among my birthday presents was the Sesame Street 10th Anniversary record, completw ith all 12 "autographed" pictures, in pristine condition, picked up by my mother at a library bookstore sale for under a dollar. -- Andrew Leal (talk) ::::Cool! I've still got mine! It's kind of thrashed, but I've still got it. It's funny how as my records' copyright dates go forward, the records get less and less abused. I guess I handled them better as I got older. I don't know if you can play records, but I hope it sounds as good as it looks! ::::Hey, I'm near Cal State Long Beach (my school), so if we have anything you need, let me know. Go to csulb.edu/library to see their catalog. -- Ken (talk) 21:33, 21 October 2007 (UTC)